Life As I Knew It
by PrettyGossipDegrassiGleek
Summary: Jazz Dallas has one dream and one dream only to graduate next year and go to UCLA.. All she wants to do is get in and through the next 2 years without any type of drama. But what she doesn't know is that Degrassi is the HOME of drama. Will she make it through?
1. Jazz, Mike Becky

**I decided to re-upload the story. Since my other account is being an ass.**

**Pairings: (These are just some of them) OCxLuke, LukexJenna, BeckyxEli, ElixClare, ClarexAdam, KatiexMike, CampbellxMaya, OwenxAnya**

Jasmine Dallas a.k.a Jazz Dallas made her way through the halls of Degrassi. She got to the main office and collected everything she would need for the year. She then headed to her locker, she just wanted to stay invisible, and she was hell bent on making sure she did. She succeeded in getting to first period without being noticed, but her teacher made it very hard to stay invisible.  
"Class this is Jazz Dallas, she is new. Make her feel welcome," said the teacher.  
She rolled her eyes. She flashed a quick smile at the teacher. She spent rest of the class making notes.  
"Ok class, I have decided that you are going to be giving presentations at the end of next week. Your presentations will be about 1 of the Shakespeare plays. You can choose which one. You have to create a visual aid to show either the characters or the story line, and explain why it was famous. You can make a poster, a power point, a video, just any type of visual aid."  
Jazz knew which one she was going to do straight away.  
_Jazz's P.O.V  
_I knew which play I was going to do straight away, either Romeo and Juliet or Twelfth Night. I loved both of them, I love the movies as well. Especially Romeo and Juliet, and not just for Leonardo DiCaprio. The bell rang and I made my way towards my next period. The first few lessons flew by pretty fast. At lunch I just went and sat on a bench outside. I was starting on my poster for Romeo and Juliet when I heard a cough. I looked up, and sighed.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Just wondering, why a pretty girl like you is sitting alone."  
"Maybe because she doesn't want to be sitting next to imbeciles like you."  
"What did you call me?"  
"Was I speaking another language? It's called English, you should learn it sometimes. Imbecile means loser."  
"Do you know who you're speaking to?"  
"A dumb jock."  
"Keep that up and you will have wished you never came to this school."  
"Keep that up and you will be off the team."  
I looked behind the guy that was bothering me and saw Mike. Great, just the person I wanted to see.  
"Mike, you know this loser."  
"That loser happens to be my sister, so I recommend you stay away from her."  
"Oh man, I didn't know she was your sister."  
"Just leave her."  
The guy walked away and left me and Mike.  
"Thanks Mike, I totally wanted you to do that for me."  
"Jazz, why do you have to talk back?"  
"Because I do not need you fighting my fights for me."  
"Why do you think mom and dad moved you to Degrassi?"  
"So that I have no life, and hate my school more than I hate my life?"  
"Jazz..."  
"Forget it Mike, you won't understand. I have to go and get some things from the library."  
"Fine, but meet me outside the school. I'll drive you home that come back for hockey practice."  
"Don't waste your time, I'll just walk."  
"No way am I letting my little sister walk home by herself."  
"Mike I'm not a little girl."  
"I don't care it's not safe."  
"Fine."  
I got up and left, but Mike stopped me with a hand.  
"You know you can come to me with anything. I am your brother."  
I shrugged it off and walked away. I made my way towards my last period class. I don't know why Mike just couldn't understand that I wanted to be left alone. I didn't want to be here. Not now, not ever. It's not that I liked my old school, but I surely did not like this one any better. I made my way to my last period class and sat down. The bell rang and students came pilling in.  
"Alright class, we are going to start off with an experiment. So get into pairs and get an apron."  
Just as I was about to get an apron, a very peppy looking girl literally bounded towards me.  
"Hi I am Becky Baker. I know you're new and I was wondering if you wanted to be partners with me."  
I couldn't exactly say no to her, she looked too happy.  
"Sure. I'm Jazz."  
She got up to get us aprons. During our experiment she just chatted on and on about Jesus. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against God or anything, but I do not go overboard.  
"Umm no offence but can we talk about something that is not God. I mean I have nothing against him, but I would like to talk about something that is not God related."  
"Umm what are you interests?"  
"I like Drama, Art, Writing, Reading, Kick-Boxing, Dancing and basketball."  
"Drama, I love theatre. Since the last play Eli Goldsworthy directed it. I get to direct this one, even though the last one was my idea."  
"Cool, what play are you going to do?"  
"I'm not sure, we have already done Romeo and Juliet."  
"What about Cinderella."  
"OH MY GOODNESS, YOU ARE A GENIUS."  
Everyone in the room looked at us. We looked down and started to laugh.  
"Thanks."  
"You have to help me do it."  
"I can't"  
"Please, please, please, please, please, please."  
"Fine."  
"Yay, we'll see Mr. Simpson right after this."  
I just nodded my head. The bell rang and we went straight to Mr. Simpson's office. He told us we could come in.  
"Ah Becky have you finally decided what you would like to do for the play this semester."  
"Yes. I would like to do Cinderella. If you could make the announcement tomorrow and I could hold auditions on Friday."  
"Ok, do you have a team."  
"Well I have my producer."  
"That's good. I will make sure it is in the announcements tomorrow."  
"Thank you so much."  
We went out and I went to the front of the school. Mike was there waiting for me. When he saw me, he beeped. I rolled my eyes and ran towards the car.  
"Bye Jazz, see you tomorrow."  
"By Becky."  
I got into the car and Mike started driving.  
"So you're friends with Becky Baker."  
"Is that problem?"  
"No, I was just wondering how you got to be friends with Becky."  
"Well she asked me to be her science partner, and then we started talking and I am now helping her direct the school play."  
Mike groaned.  
"Great another one."  
"Don't be mean. You know I love plays. And shouldn't you be happy I am getting involved in something."  
"Yes but Becky Baker. Couldn't you become friends with..."  
"Yes..."  
"Okay so I'd rather you be friends with Becky, than Clare or someone."  
"I don't know who that is, but okay."  
The rest of the ride was silent. When I got home, I grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper ant went to my room. I started to do my English project. I also decided to check my Face Range. I had 3 friend ship requests. 1 from Becky, 1 from this girl called Jenna who had I had Social Studies with, and Luke Baker. He was the guy who was bothering me today at lunch. I rolled my eyes and just added the 3 of them. Becky immediately messaged me.  
_ BeckyBaker-hey!  
JazzDallas-hey Becky!  
BeckyBaker-so I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow and start planning the play.  
JazzDallas- sure. One question though.  
BeckyBaker-what is it?  
JazzDallas-I thought you preferred musicals.  
BeckyBaker-i do, but I don't mind normal plays either. Anyway in this there are a few songs.  
JazzDallas-I think we should say that only a few characters have to be able to sing, not all  
BeckyBaker-good idea... I can't wait till tomorrow. It is going to be amazing.  
JazzDallas-I agree. This is probably the only thing I am looking forward for in this school  
BeckyBaker-I'm sure you'll get used to it.  
JazzDallas-hopefully, any way I better go. See u tomorrow.  
BeckyBaker-Bye : )_

The next morning, I had to go to school early because Mike had a before school hockey practise. I was happy that Mike was finally captain, but that was all he cared about. He acts like he cares about me and my issues. But I know he just wants to seem like a caring brother. Anyway, our ride to school was silent. That was until I remembered that I was going to Becky's house after school.  
"By the way, I don't need a ride because I am going to Becky's house after school."  
"Umm why?"  
"Because we need to discuss the play."  
"Ugh."  
"Will you stop being so rude? I have found something I am looking forward to in school."  
"Fine, but do I have to pick you up?"  
"No I'll just walk home."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes Mike, I have my iPod. I'll be okay."  
"Fine."  
We got to school and I went to my locker. I stood in front of it but then I saw someone come up to me. It was Becky.  
"Hey Becky."  
"Hey Jazz. Why are you here so early?"  
"My brother Mike has hockey practise."  
"You're Mike's sister. Wait Mike has a sister?"  
"Yup, you're looking at her."  
"Yes, finally someone who understands how it feels to be forced to go to every single game."  
"I feel your pain."  
"My brother Luke is on the team as well."  
"Yay, now I have someone to sit with."  
"I can explain everything to you."  
"Explain everything..."  
"Well there is a special stand for family members and people who wear the guys' jackets. The only non-puck bunnies are me, Maya Matlin, Katie Matlin, and Jenna Middleton. Jenna is dating my brother."  
"Who are Maya and Katie dating?"  
"Katie is dating Mike. Didn't he tell you?"  
"Umm no, remind me to kill him when I see him next."  
"No killing, god wouldn't like that."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Anyway, Maya is dating Campbell Saunders."  
"Cool."  
"They aren't that bad."  
"Good to know."  
Then the bell rang and we made our way to first period. Becky and I had most of our lessons together. We took our seats.  
"Hey Becky, who is this?"  
"Hey Jenna. This is Jazz. She is helping me with the school play."  
"Great. I mean I like plays, but I am just not into it as much as Becky."  
"Well do you wanna audition?"  
"Maybe, we'll see. Well I better go, Alli is killing me because I haven't been partners with her for the last 4 assignments."  
"Oh I didn't mean to take you away from her. I'll hang with Jazz."  
"It's okay, and thanks."  
Jenna walked away.  
"Well she's nice."  
"Yup. Jenna started off kind of bad. She became Christian for my brother, but he is kind of a player. But then she kind of got over him and he realised he actually like her. So now they are together."  
"Interesting."  
"Sorry I'm blabbing aren't I."  
"Well anything to keep me from telling you my life story."  
"I'm sure you are going to love Degrassi."  
"I hope so, my last school wasn't exactly the best one. I find it kind of hard to fit in."  
"Trust me you'll fit in. When I came here I was really religious and trying to change everything. I even started a protest. But I got over it, and now I have loads of friends. Why don't you sit with me and my friends at lunch?"  
"Umm I am more of a sit by myself kind of person."  
"Come on, they are really nice."  
"Fine, since you're begging."  
Our conversation was interrupted by the announcements.  
"Hey guys it is Pizza Thursday in the Cafeteria today, so make sure you get there early. If you any homework you have to catch up on or you want extra credit there is an after school ACA for you to do that with Ms. Oh. The final announcement, auditions for the new school play are tomorrow. It is Cinderella so get your glass slippers and pumpkins ready, for extra information please see Becky Baker or Jasmine Dallas."  
"Ugh why do they have to say my full name."  
"Why what's wrong with Jasmine?"  
"I was named after my great-aunt who hates my family."  
"Sounds like a pleasant woman."  
"Oh she is."  
We burst into a fit of giggles. At lunch I followed Becky to her usual table.  
"Hey guys this is Jazz Dallas. She is my new theatre BFF so be nice."  
"When are we ever not nice?"  
"Don't make me answer that question _Elijah_."  
"Ouch that hurts _Rebecca_."  
"Ok enough flirting."  
I just looked at them. It was pretty funny.  
"Wait did you say Dallas, as in Mike Dallas?"  
"Yup my brother. Mike Dallas."  
"Wow."  
"Did he do something to you? Does this mean you hate me? Because just tell me now, before I lose more friends due to my brother."  
They just stared at me, I realised what I said and ran out of the cafeteria. I heard people call my name. I ran into the girl's bathroom and went into a stall. I put the seat down and I sat on it. I started to cry. Why did I do that to myself? No one would understand. Why did everything remind me of it? There was knocking on my bathroom stall. It was Becky. Then I heard other voices.  
"Everyone out."  
""Katie what are you doing?"  
"Getting all the girls out. They will listen to me."  
"Umm why are you getting all the girls out?"  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"Will this freak me out?"  
"Maybe. You can come in now."  
Becky screamed a little.  
"Calm it Baker it's just me."  
Mike! What the hell was Mike doing in the girl's bathroom? He has finally lost it.  
"Jazz, open the door."  
I didn't budge.  
"Jasmine Myra Katherine Dallas you open this door before I am forced to break it down."  
I cannot believe he just said my full name in front of other people. I got up wiped my face, not that it would help. The mascara was already down my face. I opened the door. I saw Mike, Becky and Katie.  
"What the hell are you doing in the girl's bathroom?"  
"What the hell are you doing crying your eyes out?"  
"I hate you."  
"Ya whatever, come on. We are leaving."  
"Um excuse me."  
"You heard me, we are leaving and we are talking."  
He grabbed my arm and dragged me out. Everyone watched us as he dragged a reluctant me outside.  
"Are you going to make me ditch school?"  
"There are things more important than school right now."  
I cannot believe he is making me, Jazz Dallas, who has had a perfect attendance record since she was 7, ditch school. I was going to MURDER HIM.


	2. Anxiety, Broken, Cinderella

Mike took me to the park near our house.  
"Now tell me."  
"Tell you what?"  
"Don't act stupid."  
"I'm not."  
"Jazz, I am not letting you get up till you tell me. Why did you do it?"  
I was starting to get frustrated.  
"Mike..."  
"Tell me."  
"BECAUSE OF YOU MIKE. Because ever since you broke up with Kimmi, everyone has hated me. They treated me differently. They spread rumors about me sleeping with people, and they turned everyone against me. Because of you. Then when you left, it became worse. Everyone said you left because of me, because we slept together. They accused me of sleeping with my own brother. They started to push me around. They even made a hate group. They bullied me because of one thing you did. The worst part was that I didn't have my own brother there to defend me and help me."  
At this point I was on the ground crying me eyes out. Mike wrapped his arms around me. I just cried my eyes out. I suddenly found it hard to breathe.  
Mike's P.O.V  
I had my arms around her. I couldn't believe it. She had done all of this because of me. She risked her own life because of me. Everything she went through was because of me. I looked down at her, she started to hyperventilate.  
"Shh, calm down Jazz."  
She was finding it hard to breather. I immediately called 911. When they came, we both got in to the ambulance. I checked my phone. I had 7 missed calls and 50 text messages. 10 from Katie, 5 from Cam, 5 from Owen, 5 from Luke, 5 from Ari, 20 from Becky. I made a group thing and sent them all a message.  
_At hospital with Jazz. She had a panic attack. Won't be coming back to school.  
-Mike  
_I immediately got texts back from Becky and Katie. I read them.  
_Don't move I am coming there. Start praying. God will make sure she is okay.  
-Becky  
_I rolled my eyes. She didn't have to sign with her name, I would have known it was her.  
_Be there in 20. Do not move. Love you xoxo  
-Kate  
_I texted Katie back, I knew there was no way I could stop Becky. So I would try with Katie.  
_Don't miss out on school. Just come after school. I can't let you miss school babe. Love you too.  
-Mike  
_She replied immediately._  
There is no way in hell that I am leaving you by yourself through this. I have just left, Luke is giving me, Becky, Eli, Adam, Fiona and Owen a ride.  
-Kate  
_Luke?Owen?Adam?ELI? Why the hell were half of them coming. Kate was my nickname for Katie. I just waited outside the hospital room. I heard voices that I recognised coming down the hall towards me. I looked up and saw Becky. She was really worried, probably the most out of all of them there.  
"What are you doing here Eli?"  
"Believe or not Dallas. I am worried about your sister. And Becky here won't stop being upset."  
"Where's Edwards?"  
"Not here. She is not your biggest fan."  
"You're here."  
"Cause Adam and Becky are here."  
"Remind me again how you and Becky are friends"  
"She helped save me play."  
"True."  
"Guys there are more important things going on here."  
"Wait Luke, Owen why are you here?"  
"Dude you're our teammate. If you're sister is at the hospital, then you would be here, that means we should be here. Cam wanted to come as well, but we couldn't let him miss his French test."  
"Luke?"  
"I was playing driver remember."  
"Of course."  
Katie sat next to me. Becky was pacing (Adam and Eli were trying to calm her down, but were failing miserably), Luke and Owen were just sitting there. The doctor came out 20 minutes later. I stood up straight away.  
"There is good news and bad news. The good news is that she okay, the bad news is that she has been diagnosed with a severe case of Anxiety."  
I just stared at him.  
"Her type of Anxiety is a mix of GAD, which stands for General Anxiety Disorder, and Panic Anxiety Disorder. She is living in fear of something, and if she comes face to face with it in any type of everyday matter she will have a panic attack. I have prescribed some pills for her to take. You may see her but I have given her a sedative. She needs to rest, you will be able to check her out tomorrow. But I recommend do not send her anywhere that will set off a panic attack, for about week."  
He walked off. I just stood there.  
"Mike... sweetie. Aren't you going to go in?"  
"Becky you can go in first."  
Becky didn't ask anything, she just went in. I just sat back down. Katie sat down with me. When Becky came out, she looked at me.  
"When she wakes up, tell her I am praying for her and that she doesn't need to worry about the play."  
I just nodded. She, Adam, Eli, and Luke left.  
"Dallas, you okay man?"  
I looked up at Owen and shook my head.  
"Tell coach I won't be coming to practise for a week. Also tell him that you will be in charge of practise."  
He looked at me like I was speaking a different language.  
"You sure?"  
"Just do it Owen."  
He nodded and walked off. Katie squeezed my hand.  
"You want me to go in with you."  
I just nodded. She stood up and pulled me up. We went in. I saw Jazz, she looked so peaceful. I didn't know what to do, or what to say when she wakes up. I just sat by her bed, Katie sat with me. I felt a tear fall down my cheek.  
"This is my fault."  
"No it's not Mike."  
"Yes it is. Everything was supposed to be better."  
"What are you talking about Mike?"  
"Jazz tried to kill herself."  
"What?"  
I could tell Katie was trying to hold back tears.  
"She tried to kill herself, when I found her all I could see was blood. She wouldn't tell anyone why she did it. She didn't want to seem weak. Nothing worked on her. Today, I think she finally broke. She finally told me why."  
"Why did she do it?"  
"Because of me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I cheated on one of her friends and broke up with her. I didn't think it would be so bad. Now I know how bad it was."  
"What happened?"  
"They started to bully her. They would spread rumors about her, and push her around. They talked about her behind her back and isolated her. When I left for here, they started saying worse and worse stuff. They thought I left because of her. They even thought that she... she... she slept with me. They thought she slept with her own brother. I mean how sick and twisted can people be? She said the worst part was that I wasn't there to defend her and help her. She was right. I put my hockey career in front of my own sister. "  
"Mike, it's not your fault. I'm sure Jazz didn't mean that it was your fault. Some people are just losers. They feel insecure about themselves so they make up things about other people."  
"But I'm the reason they made up things about her. Because of one small mistake my sister has been through hell for the past 2 years."  
"2 years. This has been going on for two years and she didn't tell anyone."  
"Nope. Not a word."  
I just watched Jazz as she rested. She looked peaceful. I didn't want her to go back to Degrassi. I knew Degrassi would probably be the worst place for her to be right now.  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Keep her away from Degrassi. That is probably the best idea. She needs to be drama free and Degrassi is the total opposite."  
"Too true."  
I decided to stay the night. Katie left around 7, when visiting hours ended. I couldn't and wouldn't leave Jazz alone. Even if it meant not sleeping on a bed.

Katie's P.O.V

The next morning I came to the hospital before school. When I got there, Mike and Jazz were asleep. I got some clothes for the both of them. I had a key to Mike's apartment where both of them were staying. I decided to do some homework while waiting for one of them to wake up. Jazz woke up first.  
"Katie, where am I?"  
"You're in the hospital sweetie."  
"Umm why?"  
"You had a panic attack. But I think your brother should tell you the rest."  
"No Katie you tell me. I don't think I want to hear it from Mike."  
"Well you had a panic attack from telling Mike, and he brought you to the hospital. You've been diagnosed with an Anxiety disorder. It is a mix of GAD and a Panic disorder. I'm sure the Doctor will explain more about it when you check out. You should have seen Mike. He was so worried, he started to cry. He refused to leave you. He said he wouldn't and couldn't leave you."  
"Mike said that."  
I nodded.  
"He cried."  
I nodded against.  
"He also told me what happened with you in your last school."  
"It's okay. I'll deal with."  
"Oh yeah there is more. You aren't allowed to go to school for a week, and you have to take pills."  
"Great, just what I wanted in life. Now UCLA is never going to take me."  
"You wanna go to UCLA."  
"Yup, been my dream since freshman year."  
"That's where I am applying too as well."  
"Cool."  
We just continued talking till Mike woke up.  
"Good morning sleepy head."  
"Jazz you're up."  
"Have been for the past 30 minutes."  
"How are you feeling? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"  
"I need you to get changed, and go to school. Then come and pick me up at and check me out at lunch, so I can go to school for the Cinderella auditions."  
"No way."  
"Mike..."  
"Jazz you are supposed to be resting."  
"You're not even going to ask me if know."  
"Oh I know you know. I bet Katie would have told you."  
"God you know us so well."  
"True, and it is still no."  
"I just want to go for the auditions. I swear I will stay at home for 2 weeks if you let me go to school for anything Cinderella related in those two weeks."  
"Jazz..."  
"Mike..."  
"Jazz..."  
"Mike..."  
"Jazz..."  
"Mike..."  
"GUYS!"  
"Sorry"  
"Fine, but on one condition."  
"What?"  
"You let me baby you."  
"MIKE!"  
"Jazz, only on that condition."  
"Fine."  
I was starting to understand how their family worked. I loved Mike, I really do. I bet it is surprising after everything that happened with Jake and Clare and stuff. But I did, I got to know the real Mike Dallas. He was sweet, caring, down to earth, charming, funny, and a pain in the ass. But I loved him and he loved me. I would make it my priority to help him with his sister. Mike got dressed and we went to school. When we got there we both signed in. We were walking hand and in hand when I saw Jake flirting with Jenna. He saw me and glared at me and Dallas. I ignored him. Dallas glared back.  
"Leave him honey. He's not worth it."  
"What's worse that seeing him every day? Seeing him flirting with a different girl every day, he is flirting with Luke's girl today."  
"Just ignore him."  
"It's kind of hard, he is in most of my classes."  
"I'm sure you'll live."  
"Only because I get to see your beautiful face after every lesson we don't have together."  
"Aww so sweet."  
"I do try."  
I leaned in to kiss him.  
"Ugh get a room."  
We pulled away and saw Jake. I rolled my eyes.  
"Why don't you? Then people won't have to see your face."  
"Please people rather see me, than watch you and that slut make out."  
Mike lost it, he launched his body at Jake. They began to fight.  
"Mike stop it."  
I tried to get included, but I got pushed aside.  
"MIKE STOP FIGHTING."  
I turned and saw Jazz.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I got out let out early so I thought I would collect some assignments and spend just today at school. I didn't think I would see Mike in a fight with what's his name."  
"His name is Jake."  
"Whatever. Someone stop this fight."  
We ran around to halls to find someone to stop it. We were really out of breath when we saw Owen and Luke.  
"Mike...fight...Jake...stop...please...now...science lab."  
They gave us a wierd look.  
"Mike is in a fight with Jake, can you please stop it now. It is near the Science Lab."  
We said that at the same time and started to laugh. We ran to where Mike and Jake were. They were still fighting. Luke grabbed Jake and Owen grabbed Mike. We wanted it to stop before a teacher came, but unluckily Mr. Simpson came up to us.  
"Dallas and Jake detention. Dallas can I talk to you and Jazz in 10 minutes please."  
Simpson left. I glared at Jake as I went to see if Dallas was okay.  
"Babe you okay?"  
"Fine. Jazz what are doing here?"  
"I came to collect work. I decided to come to school today and then take 2 weeks off. Mike you're lip is bleeding."  
"It's okay."  
"What the hell happened?"  
"He got jealous when Katie kissed me, and then called her a slut and I lost it."  
"God that jerk."  
"His sister is worse."  
"Okay no hating on Clare."  
"Sorry, I forgot she works for you."  
"It's okay."  
I kissed him.  
"Eww. I am right here."  
Dallas stuck his tongue out at Jazz. She rolled her eyes.  
"Come on, we better go see what Simpson wants."  
"Okay, see you guys at lunch."  
They walked off and I went into the Science Lab.

At lunch, I was sitting at a table by myself. Then finally Mike and Jazz came up to us.  
"So what did Simpson want?"  
"Just wanted to ask whether Jazz was okay. She also has permission to miss 2 weeks of school."  
"But I am allowed to come in and help with the play. He said he would be worried if he left Becky alone to handle it."  
"I totally understand him."  
We started talking when Becky ran up to us.  
"Thank Goodness that you're okay Jazz. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you."  
She was hugging Jazz really hard.  
"Can't breathe Becky."  
"Oh sorry. So are you doing the play or not."  
"I won't be coming to school for 2 weeks except for play stuff."  
"Ok so auditions. We need a Cinderella, a Prince Charming, a Fairy God Mother, Step Mother and Step Sisters first."  
"So 6 main actors."  
They then got very involved in a deep discussion about the play. Dallas and I just made out. We stopped when the bell rang. I walked hand-in-hand with Dallas to our next lesson. Everyone said we were the new Power Couple of Degrassi. The Hockey Captain and the Ex-Student council president. But we were so much more than that.  
Jazz's P.O.V  
after school Becky and I went to the theatre. There were loads of people who wanted to audition. Becky said I could talk to them while she organized stuff.  
"Ok guys. So we are going to start with the Prince Charming group, then Cinderella, then Fairy Godmother. If we still have time then we will move onto Step Mother and Step Sisters."  
They all agreed. We started the auditions. We got through everyone. As soon as everyone left, Becky and I started to discuss the possibilities.  
"I really wish I could audition."  
"Why don't you?"  
"Because I am the director."  
"Well then why don't I be the director and you can audition. We can re-audition all the girls and if I think you're better then we will make you the lead and me the director. But if I think there are people better you can come back to being the director."  
"Ok then. Why don't we do the call backs on Monday."  
"Okay, but we should decide who plays the other characters."  
"Well first Fairy Godmother."  
"I really liked Tori and Tristan."  
"I liked Tristan too, but it is a Fairy Godmother."  
"We could make it Fairy god father."  
"I guess so, but do you think people will be mad that he got it. He was the lead in the last school play."  
"Oh yeah. Well wasn't Tori in the last one as well."  
"Well who else auditioned who wasn't in the last school play."  
"Maya Matlin and Imogen Moreno."  
"Oh I think Imogen should play it. I mean she would make the perfect one."  
"I agree. Ok so we have our Fairy Godmother."  
"Umm Step mother and Step sisters."  
"Step sisters could be Clare and Jenna."  
"But Jenna auditioned for Cinderella as well.  
"I think she would make a better step-sister."  
"Okay then step sister's done. Step mother."  
"I'm not sure, who auditioned."  
"Bianca, Fiona and some girl called Olivia."  
"I think Bianca would be amazing. She has the perfect attitude."  
"Ok Step Mother done. Now we just have Prince Charming."  
"Who auditioned?"  
"Campbell Saunders, Adam Torres, Eli Goldsworthy and Zig Novak."  
"Umm they would all be good. But Eli has the most experience. But he directed the last one."  
"He was the best though, and he was just director not the actor."  
"Ok then, Eli it is."  
"Great now we just have to find a crew and our Cinderella and we are ready to start rehearsing."  
"Yay!"  
"We better go, do you need a ride home?"  
"Yes please."  
"I'll call Luke."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"I saw that."  
"Sorry, let me just say I'm not your brother's biggest fan."  
"Neither am I."  
"He's your brother."  
"But I have lost a lot of friends because of him."  
"God it is kind of creepy how alike we are."  
"I totally agree."  
We went out and waited for Luke. When he arrived I got in the car. They dropped me off first.  
"Bye Becks, thanks for the ride Luke."  
"No problem."  
"See you Jazz."  
I went up and saw Mike and Katie, making out on the couch.  
"Hello."  
They pulled apart immediately.  
"Nice to see you pay attention."  
"Shut up."  
I giggled.  
"So can you tell me who is playing who."  
"No, it is a surprise. But I can tell you that Maya was really close to getting the role of the Fairy god mother. But she got beat out. You can tell her to re-audition for the role of Cinderella."  
"Aww to bad. I'm sure she'll live though. Why do they have to re-audition?"  
"Because Becky really wants to be Cinderella. So on Monday they will all re-audition for me. They have to read lines and sing. If I think Becky is better she becomes Cinderella, if I think someone else is better than they become Cinderella and Becky goes back to being director. On Tuesday the final cast will be announced."  
"Jazz, so much for not going to school. You are going to spend more time at school than relaxing."  
"That is the point Mike. If I sat at home all day then I would die of boredom."  
"True. Do you want to do something with Katie and I this weekend?"  
"Please I do not want to interrupt your little couple thing."  
"It's okay, I would love to hang out with you."  
"That's sweet Katie, but are you sure."  
"Yup. Why don't we catch a movie tomorrow then go to Little Miss Steaks. Then on Sunday let's go ice-skating."  
"Katie, you have organised the whole weekend."  
"Sorry, I have a habit."  
"I was going to say thanks. Otherwise we would have had no clue what to do."  
"What movie should we watch?"  
"Let's watch Katy Perry: Part Of Me."  
"NO WAY!"  
"Come one Mike. I just got out of the hospital."  
"Fine, but then I get to invite a friend."  
"Who?"  
"Owen."  
"I guess he is okay."  
"Great!"  
"Okay, I better go before my mom realises I am not in the house."  
"Bye Katie."  
"Bye babe. Love you."  
"Love you too Mike."  
They kissed and he walked her out. I went into the kitchen and started to get stuff ready for dinner. Mike came back in.  
"Are you sure you want to cook?"  
"I'm fine Mike."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes Mike."  
I started to make some pasta. I was filling up the pot with hot water when I accidently dropped the pot. I screamed. Mike came running in.  
"Woah what happened?"  
"I dropped the pot and burnt myself."  
"This is why I asked you whether you were okay?"  
"I am, it was an accident.""  
"Come on let's clean this up. I'll help you cook."  
"And by help you mean watch me and make sure I don't do anything stupid or dangerous."  
"Exactly."  
I rolled my eyes. Mike helped me cook dinner, and we ate in front of the TV. We were watching America's Funniest Home Videos. It was a nice day today, except for being diagnosed with an Anxiety Disorder. I would say my life at Degrassi was becoming easier.


	3. Crushes, Characters, Hanging Out

Becky's P.O.V  
When I got to school on Tuesday, I went to find Jazz. We had to talk about who was playing Cinderella. While on the way to her locker I bumped into Jenna. She had tears in her eyes.  
"Jenna, what's wrong?"  
"Your brother broke up with me."  
"I'm so sorry. Why?"  
"Because he said, we weren't working out and I kept on flirting with Jake. He also said he liked someone else."  
"I wonder who that is."  
"Whatever, he will be sorry that he dumped me for whoever that bitch is."  
"Hey it's not my brother's fault that he has feelings for something else."  
"Whatever."  
She just walked off. I continued walking to Jazz's locker. When I got there I saw Luke talking to her. She was smiling and so was he. OH MY GOD! Please tell me that Jazz is not the reason Luke broke up with Jenna. Please no. If Luke breaks her Jazz's heart I will never forgive him.  
"Hey guys, what are we talking about?"  
"Luke here was just telling me about Florida."  
"Jazz could I borrow my brother for a second."  
"Sure, he's your brother."  
I dragged Luke away. He gave me a confused look.  
"What is wrong with you?"  
"What?"  
"You break up with Jenna, then less than 2 minutes later you're flirting with Jazz."  
"We aren't flirting."  
"Listen to me. If you hurt her I will never forgive you. She is my best friend, more than Jenna ever was. You do anything to hurt her or make her feel bad in anyway. I swear I will curse you."  
"Chill Becks. We were just talking, so what if I like her a little? I was there when she was diagnosed with Anxiety. I am not that rude."  
"You better not be."  
I walked away from him towards Jazz.  
"So you ready to find out about who plays who?"  
"Yup, but I have a question."  
"What is it?"  
"Do you like my brother, as in have feelings for him?"  
"No of course not. I mean he is nicer than when I first met him, but I like someone else."  
"Thank goodness. Who do you like?"  
"Umm, if I tell you, you cannot tell anyone. Especially Luke or Mike."  
"Cross my heart and hope to die."  
"It's Owen."  
"What? No way."  
"I do. I know it's stupid, since he has a girlfriend in the army. I know he loves her. It is probably just a school girl crush."  
"I think it's sweet. But when did this happen?"  
"On the weekend. Katie and I dragged Mike to the Katy Perry movie so he invited Owen as well. It became really awkward for me and Owen cause Mike and Katie were making out and acting all sweet. So we walked off and talked to each other. Then the next day I invited him to come skating with us. I had never skated before so Owen helped me. It became kind of awkward when I fell and he landed on top of me. He started to lean in, but Mike came. We immediately got up and I skated with Katie. I told her, and she thinks Owen is nice, but then she told me about Anya. "  
"Well I think you should just wait and see what happens."  
"Good advice. But you better go to first period. I am going to go to the announcement office to announce the roles that everyone got."  
"Wish me luck."  
"Good luck Becky."  
She walked off and I went to my first period lesson. I sat down in my usual seat between Eli and Adam.  
"Hey boys."  
"Hey Becks."  
"So Becky when can I find out whether Adam or I got the role of Prince Charming?"  
"In about 2 minutes, Jazz is about to announce it."  
As if on cue, the announcements came on. They said random stuff about afterschool activities, and lunch. Then Jazz came on.  
"Hey Degrassi. Jazz Dallas here. So we have a change in direction. Turns out I am the new director of Cinderella, because our director Becky Baker is now CINDERELLA."  
I squealed in delight and everyone looked at me. Eli smirked at me and Adam congratulated me. I blushed and thanked them.  
"Her under-study will be Maya Matlin. Prince Charming will be played by Eli Goldsworthy and his under-study will be Adam Torres. The Fairy Godmother will be Imogen Moreno, and the under-studies are Tori Santamaria for the first half and Tristan Milligan for the 2nd half. Our Step Mother is Bianca DeSousa, with Fiona Coyne as her under-study. Our step sisters are Clare Edwards and Jenna Middleton. Our first meeting will be tomorrow after school, so don't be late."  
After the rest of the announcements were done Adam, Eli and I got talking.  
"Wow who ever thought Clare would be a step sister."  
" I think she and Jenna will be amazing."  
"Of course you do, you're the reason they have that role."  
"I can't believe you chose the guy who wears black all the time over me for Prince Charming."  
"Shut up Adam."  
"Sorry Adam, but Eli was just 5 percent better. At least if something were to happen to Eli, you will take his place."  
"Maybe something might happen."  
"Should I be worried Torres?"  
"No, but sleep with one eye open."  
"Guys stop it."  
"Sorry Becky."  
"Sorry Becks."  
"Since when do you call me Becks."  
"Since I think it is a cute nick name for you."  
"Only my brother and best friend call me Becks."  
"What about your boyfriend?"  
"If I had one, he would."  
"I cannot believe you are still single Baker."  
"I cannot believe you are dating Clare Edwards, I mean she is so sweet and innocent. But you are so..."  
"Charming, sexy, funny."  
"Annoying, sarcastic, rude."  
"Ouch that hurts."  
"Not as much as looking at your face."  
"That burns Becky."  
"I'm sure it does."  
"Okay guys stop flirting."  
"We aren't flirting Adam."  
"I have a girlfriend."  
"It seems like flirting to me."  
"Whatever."  
I turned away from them. Was I really flirting with Eli? I mean he is annoying, sarcastic, and rude. But he is also Charming, funny and Cute. Am I, Becky Baker, falling for Elijah Goldsworthy? I god, please help me. I am falling for a taken man. The rest of the lesson and first half of the day I avoided Eli. At lunch Jazz sensed something wrong.  
"Ok what is up Becks?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You have been acting wierd all day. Especially around Eli. Did he do something to you?"  
"Yes he did."  
"What did he do? Do I have to get Luke to beat him up for you?"  
"No. I think I am falling for him."  
"YOU ARE WHAT?"  
"Shh, do you want the whole school to know?"  
"Ok I know I haven't been at this school for very long, but I know you guys are completely opposite."  
"That's what I think as well. I mean he is rude, annoying, snide, against God, but he is also charming, funny, smart and really cute."  
"Aww Becky, you like Eli."  
"Shut up. I cannot."  
"Why not?"  
"Because he has a girlfriend. And it is wrong to like a taken man."  
"You never know, he might like you too."  
"No way. He is in love with Clare."  
"You don't know that."  
"Everyone knows that."  
"Just see what happens."  
"But we are working together on the play. I can't let the crush get control of me."  
"What crush?"  
I turned and saw Eli, Adam, and Clare.  
"Umm..."  
"Um Jazz has a crush on Owen."  
"Becky!"  
"Sorry."  
She gave me a death glare. Clare, Eli, and Adam sat down.  
"Seriously Jazz, we are talking about the guy who threw me into a glass door."  
"He did what now?"  
"When he found out that I was Trans."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yup. Then he beat up my brother. Then he almost forced Alli into the boiler room. Then he slept with Anya and boasted about it."  
"But he hasn't done all bad things. He had a steady relationship with Anya, for a long time. He also defended Tristan when Luke and Dallas locked him in a classroom."  
"Luke did what?" "Mike did what?"  
This time it was Jazz and I who exclaimed.  
"I'm going to kill my brother."  
"Me too."  
"Chill guys. Owen already pinned Luke against a locker."  
"Well then let me go kill my brother."  
"That is so not enough."  
Jazz and I got up and walked to the Hockey table.  
"We need to talk now."  
Jazz said this to Dallas. He got up straight away.  
"Us too."  
Luke gave me a confused look.  
"Now."  
"Fine."  
Luke and Mike followed us out of the canteen. We faced them.  
"You locked Tristan in a classroom."  
"How could you do that?"  
"How did you find out about that?"  
"It was mainly Luke."  
"Dude."  
"It was."  
"It was your idea."  
"Woah, it was your idea Mike."  
"You swore that you had nothing to do with this."  
"You were the one who wanted the play cancelled."  
"I never asked you to do that."  
"This was a long time ago."  
"That doesn't give you the right to get away with it."  
"If either of you do anything like that ever again. I swear I will tell Simpson."  
"Yes ma'am."  
Then the bell rang.  
"Come one Becks, let's go."  
"You're staying."  
"No. But I'll walk you to class."  
"Do you need a ride home Jazz?"  
"Bye Mike."  
Jazz walked me to my class then left. I sat down. I was reading over some material when I heard a chair scrape the floor. I saw Eli.  
"Umm aren't you supposed to be sitting with Clare?"  
"Clare is sitting with Alli, so I decided to take a chance to sit with my Cinderella."  
I blushed.  
"Ha, I knew I could make you blush."  
"You are so."  
"Charming."  
"Annoying."  
"Again with the annoying. You bruise me Baker."  
"Too bad."  
When class started we started to pass notes.  
_So who's crush were you actually taking about at lunch-E  
Jazz's, I told you already-B  
Yes, but you seemed so panicked you could have just said that on spot-E  
So what if I like someone-B  
Ohh tell me girlfriend-E  
Shut Up Goldsworthy-B  
No, seriously Baker. Tell me-E  
No way. The only person who knows is Jazz, and she will never tell you-B  
I have my ways of finding out-E  
I trust Jazz, she won't tell you-B  
I didn't mean Jazz-E  
Should I be worried?-B  
Very-E  
_I giggled at the last response and the teacher caught us.  
"Ms. Baker, Mr. Goldsworthy is there something more important than this class on that piece of paper?"  
"No sir."  
"Detention after class."  
"Yes sir"  
_I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU GOT ME DETENTION-B  
I didn't make you giggle-E  
You are so...-B  
Charming-E  
UGH ANNOYING-B  
_I ignored him for the rest of the class. After class we had to stay for 15 minutes. When detention was over, we went out.  
"Are you still going to ignore me?"  
"Yes."  
"You just spoke to me."  
"I hate you."  
"I love you too."  
I froze when he said that. He realized what he said, and froze as well.  
"I meant that as a joke."  
Disappointment and relief spread over me. Just then Clare came to the rescue.  
"Hey Eli, what was actually on the piece of paper?"  
"Just stuff."  
"Stop you're over whelming me with details."  
She kissed him, and I felt a pang of jealousy. I started to walk away.  
"Wait Becky. I am sorry about getting you into detention."  
"It's okay Eli. I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
I just walked away.  
Jazz's P.O.V  
I was at home vacuuming the floor when the door bell rang. I opened it and saw Luke.  
"Hey Luke, Mike's not here?"  
"I actually came to see you."  
"Umm why?"  
"I was wondering whether you wanted to hang out?"  
"Umm don't you have a girlfriend?"  
"No, I broke up with her. She kept on flirting with Jake and I didn't really like her as much as I used to."  
"What is with Jake? First he starts a fight with my brother then flirts with other people's girlfriend."  
"Ya he is an ass. So do you wanna hang out?"  
Just as I was about to answer, I got a text. It was from Owen.  
To: Jazz  
From: Owen  
Hey Jazz,  
So I was wondering whether you wanted to hang out now? I really had a nice time on the weekend and I wanted to talk to you.  
Owen  
I looked from my phone to Luke.  
"Umm I would love to hang out but I can only hang out till 5."  
"That's fine."  
I grabbed my jacket and texted Owen back.  
To: Owen  
From: Jazz  
Hey Owen,  
I would love to. I'll meet you in the park at 5:15.  
Jazz  
To: Jazz  
From: Owen  
Great, see you there xxx  
Did he really just put kisses? Luke and I went to the mall. We bought smoothies and talked. Then we went to the arcade. We played many games. I saw a basket ball shooting game.  
"Hey come on."  
"You play basket ball."  
"Yes."  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?"  
"Why you afraid to get your ass whooped by a girl?"  
"Bring it on Dallas."  
We played like 5 games. Luke won 3 I won 3. During the 6th game, I checked my phone. I had 5 texts.  
To: Jazz  
From: Owen  
Hey where are you? I'm waiting

You okay? I've been waiting for 10 minutes.

Is something wrong? You're still not here.  
I checked the time.  
"Shit."  
"What happened?"  
"It's 5:35. I was supposed to meet Owen 20 minutes ago."  
"Umm Owen?"  
"He said he wanted to meet up."  
"Well then let's get you there."  
We left the mall and went to the park. I saw Owen and said by to Luke.  
"By the way Jazz. I beat you."  
He smirked at me as he walked away. I rolled my eyes.  
"I am so sorry I am late Owen. I got caught up with Luke at the mall."  
"You and Baker."  
"We are just friends."  
"Okay if you say so."  
"What do you want Owen?"  
"I need your help."  
"With..."  
"Okay so Anya is coming back in a few days to visit me and I need to surprise her."  
"And you asked me for help because..."  
"You are a girl, and I felt comfortable with talking to you."  
"That's sweet. What does Anya like?"  
"Well she is kind and sweet. She is a girly girl, but she is in the army so..."  
"Why don't you do some adventurous thing then take her for a nice sweet dinner."  
"That's an amazing idea.  
"I'll even help y u organize the day."  
"She's back on Saturday. She leaves on Tuesday."  
"Why don't we organize it for Monday."  
"Jazz you are a saviour."  
"I know."  
"So what is actually going on between you and Baker?"  
"SHUT UP OWEN."  
"I was kidding, do you need a ride home?"  
"Yes please."  
"Come on Jazz."  
Owen dropped me home and I went up. When I got home I heard Mike talking.  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
"Out."  
"You didn't think of texting me. I was so worried."  
"I left a note."  
"Next time text, I don't read notes."  
"Okay then."  
"Sorry for bursting out."  
"It's okay. So how was your date with Katie?"  
"Good. How was your date with Owen?"  
"I did not go on a date with Owen. He just asked me for help with something."  
"Sure he did."  
"Shut up he did. He wanted to know how to surprise Anya."  
"Oh."  
"Ya oh. Seriously Mike, I am so not ready for a relationship. I just went through a terrible break-up and I have been diagnosed with Anxiety."

The next afternoon I went to school. I couldn't wait to see Becky. I had to ask her how English with Eli went. When I got to school I couldn't find Becky by her locker, so I went to Luke. I stopped when I saw he was talking to Owen. I decided to eavesdrop. I stood a little away from his locker.  
"So you and Jazz?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You dropped her off yesterday."  
"So..."  
"Come on, I know you like her."  
"Please dude, I'll probably won't even hook up with her. Anyway I just got done with Jenna. I am not going to rush anything. She has Anxiety anyway. Anything I do could set her off, why would I want to deal with that?"  
"That's true. But if you do like her, do not hurt her. Mike will kill you?"  
"Please why would I hook up with someone who has an Anxiety disorder? She's like a bomb waiting to explode. I would be wasting my time on her."  
"Dude, just don't hurt her."  
I came out of my hiding spot.  
"Too bad he already has."  
I felt tears fall down my face. I turned to walk away. Luke grabbed my hand.  
"Jazz wait."  
"Leave me alone Luke."  
"Let me explain."  
"I don't want to hear it. Here I thought you weren't the douche I thought you were. I guess I was wrong."  
I shrugged his hand off me, and walked off. I knew I shouldn't have trusted any other guy. I heard Owen talking to him while I walked away.  
"Dude Mike is going to kill you."  
"Shut up."  
"I told you not to hurt her."  
"I didn't know she was behind me."  
"Good excuse.  
"Shut up."  
God, he is such an ass.


	4. Forgiving, Apologizing, Kissing

Becky's P.O.V  
I walked to my locker, and saw Jazz waiting for me.  
"Hey BFF."  
"Hey."  
She looked upset.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Your brother."  
"Oh No. What did he do?"  
"He is so... rude, obnoxious, mean, judgemental, and a jerk."  
"What did he say? Did her hurt you in anyway?"  
"He said I was a waste of time, and I was a time bomb waiting to go off. Just because I have Anxiety does not mean I am going to break any second you know."  
I could see she was really upset about this. I knew she was going to have panic attack soon, so I decided to get her mind of what ever my idiot brother said.  
"Well forget about what my idiot brother said. Help me with my problem."  
"What problem?"  
I explained everything that happened yesterday.  
"OMG he said I love you."  
"It's Oh My Goodness, and yes he did. But only in a jokey way."  
"Well it doesn't seem like he said it in a jokey way."  
"Whatever. Let's just go to the rehearsal."  
"By the way. Mike's birthday is coming up, and I am throwing a surprise birthday. Can you please help me?"  
"Sure, when is his birthday?"  
"This Saturday. After the meeting today, Katie and I are going to a club to ask if we can book it."  
"I can't come today, but I'll still help you organise."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I am going to Eli's house to help him organise his room."  
"What?"  
"He has hoarding issues and Clare was supposed to help him, but she is too busy with the police to help him. So he asked me, because now that we're friends I can help him."  
"Fine, but just don't do anything I wouldn't even think off."  
"Shut Up."  
She hooked her arm through mine and we walked to the theatre. Everyone was already there.  
"So much for not being late. The director and main actor were late."  
"Shut Up Eli, we were discussing very important."  
"Was it Becky's crush?"  
"ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY SHUT YOUR MOUTH."  
"Chill Becks."  
"Do not call me that."  
"Ok guys stop with the bickering."  
"Thank you Adam, remind me again why I thought it would be an okay idea to put you guys opposite each other."  
"Because opposites attract."  
"Because they act well together."  
"Ok guys we did not need your input."  
"Can we just start the meeting?"  
"Yes, okay so I want us to be done with this by Christmas. So we have about 3-4 weeks."  
"That is more than enough time."  
"Good. This first week we are going to work on character profiles. Then next week we are going to discuss the set design, props and clothes. Then 3rd week we are going to start rehearsing the real thing. Then we have one last week to get everything perfect. Then we can finally do the play."  
"Sounds like a good plan."  
"Yup, so basically that was today's meeting. You all can leave."  
Everyone got up and left. The only people left were Eli, Jazz, Clare and I.  
"Eli, are you coming?"  
"Actually Clare, I am giving Becky a ride home so I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Why?"  
"Cause she is helping me with my hoarding."  
"I thought I was going to help you with that."  
"Eli I don't have to help you. Clare can help you."  
"No it's okay. Clare you have more important things to do. So I asked Becky for help."  
"Eli, if you're girlfriend doesn't like it. Then I don't have to."  
"No it's okay Becky. You guys have fun together."  
Clare stomped off.  
"I'm sorry about Clare."  
"Eli, she's your girlfriend. She has the right to have reservations about me."  
"No it isn't."  
"Umm I'm going to go now. Bye Becks, bye Eli."  
"Bye Jazz."  
Jazz left. Eli and I left as well. When we got to his house, we went to his kitchen first. I saw his mom and was kind of shocked.  
"Hey baby boy, who is this?"  
"Mom this is Becky Baker."  
"The girl with the terrible taste and has mental issues."  
I just looked at Eli.  
"Yes, I mean no. I mean yes, but now she is one of my good friends."  
"Oh sorry, sweetie."  
"It's okay Mrs. Goldsworthy."  
"Please call me CeCe."  
"Mom, Becky and I are going to my room now."  
"To do what?"  
"She is just helping me clean my room mom."  
"Okay, be good to her Eli."  
"I will mom."  
We got to his room.  
"I'm sorry for what my mom said."  
"Don't worry, you should have heard half the things I called you to my brother."  
"I don't know whether I should laugh or cry."  
"Come on let's get started to Goldsworthy."  
"Aye Captain. What do you want to start with?"  
"What about your movie collection? You should organize it into Give Away, Keep, and Throw. You only keep the movies you know you cannot live without."  
"By the way, if I burst or shout then I am sorry. I am bipolar."  
"It's okay Eli. Take as long as you want."  
We went through his movies for 30 minutes. In that 30 minutes we only got through 10 of his 80 movies.  
"Eli do you really think you need this movie? I mean it wasn't even good."  
"Are you kidding me? This is amazing."  
"Not really, I mean it was interesting. But he could have made it way more scary."  
"Fine. I agree."  
"Good. 11 done 69 to go."  
"Becky, are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Of course. Once I start on something, I am not going to give up."  
"If you're sure."  
"I am. This one I refuse to allow you to keep."  
"Funny."  
"I know."  
"Okay next."  
I held up the DVD and he went quiet.  
"Eli..."  
"Put it down."  
"Eli..."  
"PUT IT DOWN."  
"Calm down. Eli, deep breaths."  
I put the DVD down, and went over to him.  
"Breathe in and out."  
"Sorry for lashing out. But that is a special movie and I just don't like anyone touching it."  
"It's okay Eli. As I said, take as long as you need."  
"Becky you are amazing you know."  
"I do have a talent."  
He started to lean in, so did I. Before I could stop myself I kissed him. He kissed back. I realized what I was doing and pulled away.  
"Oh my goodness. I am so sorry. I should go now."  
I got up, grabbed my bag and went downstairs. Eli came running after me.  
"Becky wait..."  
"No, Eli. This was a mistake. Clare was right, this shouldn't have happened."  
"What if I wanted it to?"  
"Eli you didn't. You love Clare. I cannot be with someone who loves someone else."  
"What if I love you too?"  
"What?"  
"Becky, I can't stop thinking about you. I love you Becky Baker. But I love Clare to."  
"Eli, you can't. I love you too, but you cannot be with me. You love Clare more than anything. I cannot make you choose, and I refuse to be the other woman."  
"Becky I can't choose between you. I love both of you. Please Becky."  
"Well you then I guess this is good bye Eli."  
"Becky please."  
"Bye Eli."  
I ran out of his house in tears. I knew if I went home Luke would ask me a million questions. So I went to the one place I knew, I wouldn't be bothered by questions. I knocked on the door and saw Mike.  
"Becky what are you doing here?"  
"Is Jazz home?"  
"Ya she is in her room. Are you okay?"  
"Can I see her?"  
"Sure."  
I went in and saw Luke, Owen, and Ari sitting on the couch. Luke looked at me very worried.  
"Becks, what's wrong? What happened?"  
Then Jazz came out.  
"Becks what's wrong? Did Eli do something?"  
"Eli, Becky what were you doing with Eli?"  
"ENOUGH."  
They all just stared at me,  
"1) Eli did not do anything, it was my fault and 2) Luke who cares if I was with Eli. I have my own life, just because you can't except that you don't have to control me. Eli is kind, sweet, charming and funny. He is also caring. I was just helping him with his hoarding problem. 3) I know what you said about Jazz. I told you not hurt her. I am surprised she even let you in her house. I hope you apologized Luke, you better have. Jazz I need to talk to you, can we please go somewhere?"  
Jazz just nodded and grabbed her jacket. We left immediately.  
Mike's P.O.V  
I was shocked by Becky's outburst. I didn't know she had it in her. What was she saying about Luke saying things about Jazz? I turned and saw Luke staring in shock after his twin little sister. Owen and Ari were also staring.  
"What did you say about my sister Baker?"  
"Nothing."  
"Tell me now."  
"I said some things I didn't mean and she found out."  
"You better have a good reason for saying those things. Because if you're the reason my sister has another panic attack then you are dead. You hear me."  
He just nodded.  
Becky's P.O.V  
Jazz and I ended up going to the park. When we got there, we found a big tree away from anything else. W sat down and I broke down crying.  
"Becks, what's wrong?"  
"Eli...kissed...Clare...love...wrong...ran...love...mistake."  
"Sweetie, I cannot understand anything."  
"Eli and I were organising his movies when he had an outburst. Then he leaned in and I kissed him. I apologized and then I ran out of his house. He stopped me. I told him it was a mistake. He said what if he wanted to do it. I said he can't have because he loves Clare He said what if he loved both of us, I said I would not be the other woman. And he said I couldn't make him choose. But I said I wasn't going to but he can't have both. So he would have to choose, and he said he loved us both and couldn't choose. I told him that it meant we had to say goodbye. I just cannot face him anymore."  
"Oh my goodness Becky. I am so sorry. I'll make sure he doesn't come anywhere near you. I'll help you get through this. Do you still want to be Cinderella? "  
"Of course. I will just block my feelings for him out and avoid him at other times."  
"You're brave Becky Baker. That is why you're my best friend."  
"You're my best friend too."  
"Good, because you might hate me for what I say next."  
"Why?"  
"Because I might have feelings for you brother."  
"WHAT?"  
"I know it is stupid, he is a player and an ass. But this was why I was so upset by what he said."  
"I thought you liked Owen."  
"No that was just a school girl crush. Anyway he wants to be just friends. I am helping him plan a surprise date for Anya."  
"That's sweet."  
"So you're not mad."  
"Kind of. But I'll live."  
"Don't worry, I am not going to let him ask me out that easily. He has to be begging on his knees for me."  
"And when he does that can I take a video?"  
"Sure."  
We burst out into a fit of giggles. We knew how to make each other feel better. That is why Jazz was my best friend. Way more than Jenna ever was.

Jazz's P.O.V  
The next morning I went into school and met Becky by her locker.  
"No sign of Eli yet."  
"Nope."  
"Let's go. I have decided to come back to school full time, because I anyway spend most of my time here."  
"That's great. Now I have someone to sit with at lunch. Since I can't sit at my usual table anymore."  
"I'm glad to be back full time. Mike was annoyed but he'll get over it."  
"Speaking of annoying brothers."  
"What?"  
She pointed behind me and I turned around. It was Luke coming towards us. He had flowers and a teddy bear. When he got us he went on his knees. I didn't think he was literally going to beg on his knees for me.  
"WAIT."  
We both looked at Becky. She took out her phone and gave me a quick wink.  
"Ok you can start."  
"Jasmine Myra Katherine Dallas."  
STOP SAYING MY NAME OUT LOUD.  
"I am very sorry for what I said. I was stupid and an ass for saying what I did. I said it because I wanted to keep my reputation up as a guy who didn't care about girls. I started to fail the day I first saw in under that tree. I was stupid the first day I met you and I was stupid yesterday. The day we hung out was one of the best days of my life. Basically what I am saying is that I really like you and I have never felt this way before."  
I just looked down at him.  
"Forgive me?"  
"I have to think about it..."  
"Come Jazz, cut him some slack."  
I winked at Becky, and took the flowers and teddy out of his hand. The flowers were an assortment of pink, white, and red roses. Exactly 3 of each. It was my dream flower bouquet. The teddy bear was a white one, which had a red heart that head I am sorry, with a sad face on it. A smile broke out onto my face.  
"How did you know this was my favourite bouquet of flowers?"  
"I asked your brother. I had to go to 9 florists to find one that would do that for me."  
"9?"  
"Yup."  
"In that case, you're definitely forgiven."  
He jumped up.  
"I have a question for you."  
He looked at me confused.  
"If I asked you out would you promise not to hurt me?"  
"Yes."  
"Because you know if you do Mike and Becky will murder you."  
"Oh I know."  
"What do you think Becky? Should I ask him?"  
"I think you should go for it."  
"Well then. Luke Baker will you go out with me?"  
"I thought you would never ask. I have a question for you now."  
"What?"  
"Jasmine Dallas, will you be my girlfriend?"  
"We haven't even gone a date."  
"Well I can change that anytime."  
"I guess it's a yes then."  
"Good because I totally want to kiss you right now."  
He leaned in and kissed me. Becky made gagging noises behind me.  
"Uh hum."  
We pulled apart to see Mike and Katie standing there. Dammit!  
"So what is going on here?"  
"Mouth to mouth resuscitation?"  
"Good try Jazz."  
"I am a big girl now."  
"Fine, but you hurt her and-"  
"And you hurt me so badly. That I won't be able to move."  
I giggled.  
"Yes. So better not hurt her."  
"Don't worry I have plan on hurting her."  
I smiled.  
"Okay I hate to ruin this sweet moment, but Jazz and I have Social Studies."  
Becky hooked her arm through mine and we turned around. We saw Eli as soon as we turned around. Becky went pale.  
"Never mind, let's go this way instead."  
"No it's okay."  
"Becks you don't have to do this."  
"I'm okay."  
We started to walk. When we reached Eli, he attempted to talk to Becky. We just ignored him and walked on.  
"Becky."  
"Leave her alone Eli. Did you not get the picture yesterday?"  
"You gonna get Jazz to fight for you Becky."  
This made Becky turn around.  
"Eli, listen to her. Stay away from me."  
We started to walk away.  
"I choose you."  
Becky froze. I looked from her to Eli. She spun around to face him.  
"What did you say?"  
"I choose you Becky. I like Clare, but I love you Becky." (Sorry all Eclare lovers.)  
Now Becky wasn't the only one that was frozen. The words that were coming out of Becky's and Eli's mouths were just whispers. The only one who could hear them were me, Becky and Eli. Yet it felt like they were shouting it.  
"Eli, if this is a joke I swear to god I will murder you."  
Eli chuckled and pulled Becky towards him. He gave her a quick peck.  
"I promise you Becky. This is no joke. I love you."  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why do you love me?"  
"That's easy. You're beautiful, annoying, religion freak, judgemental, cute, funny, sweet, caring, and worst of all you're nice to the guy who treated you like shit."  
"No swearing. But I love what you said."  
"Now you're turn."  
"You're..."  
"Charming."  
Becky rolled her eyes.  
"You're annoying, rude, judgemental, sarcastic, cute, funny, sweet, brave, smart, sexy and... Charming."  
"I cannot believe you just called me sexy."  
"It was the only was you would shut up."  
"There is another way to shut me up."  
"What is that?"  
He kissed her, this was longer and passionate, but soft and sweet. I couldn't help it.  
"Aww you guys are so cute."  
They pulled away.  
"Guys, I hate to ruin a moment but Clare and Adam are coming here now."  
"Wait Eli you've broken up with Clare right."  
"Umm about that."  
"ELIJAH!"  
"I'll do it right now."  
"No do it later. When you guys are alone. I don't want to be here when it happens."  
"Fine."  
"I have to go to Social studies now."  
"Bye beautiful."  
"See you later handsome."  
She pecked his cheek and we walked off.  
"So you and Eli?"  
"Shut up."


	5. Dates, Birthdays, Surprises

It has been a week since the day Becky and I got boyfriends. Becky and Eli were going strong, and so were me and Luke. But Jenna and Clare both quit the play so now Tristan and Tori and the step-siblings. Jenna was really mad when she found out that I was going out with Luke and she just quit. Clare was worse, she cried all the time. She made Jenna, and Alli ignore Becky. But Adam and Eli stayed by Becky. We had 1 week till opening night. Almost every afternoon we were all working on the play. Jenna and Clare were still trash talking the play and us, but we just ignored them. Anyway it was Friday of the 2nd week when I was standing by my locker. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, and a few kisses on my neck.  
"We are at school."  
"So..."  
"Luke."  
"Jazz."  
"Guys."  
We turned and saw Becky standing there with her hand over her eyes.  
"Come on Becks, we deal with you and Eli. You can deal with us."  
"Not when you're kissing and stuff."  
"Whatever. So what I am really here for is to ask you out?"  
"Umm excuse me."  
"As in our first date."  
"We have gone on many dates."  
"Not a proper one, and since we have officially been together for about 3 weeks. I think I should take you out on a proper date."  
"Where?"  
"Somewhere nice, preferably quiet, and away from other things."  
"That does sound nice."  
"It does doesn't it."  
He leaned in and pecked me on my lips. He started talking between kisses.  
"So I'll pick you up... tonight...at 7...after practise...you think your brother will let you go?"  
"I think you have enough trust in him."  
"Oh My Goodness. I totally forgot."  
Luke and I looked at Becky.  
"It's Eli's birthday on Sunday. I have to do something nice for him."  
"Throw his a surprise birthday?"  
"No, he isn't the party type."  
"Umm take him to his favourite play."  
"That's it. You are a genius. I'll take him to a reading of his favourite book, by his favourite Author. Then we can go bowling. He said he loves bowling. For bowling it can be me, Eli, Adam, you, Luke, Mike, Dave, Drew and Katie."  
"That's a good idea."  
"Jazz you're a genius."  
"I do try."  
"Come on. We have to go get some tickets and book the bowling lane."  
She dragged me away from her brother's grasp.  
"See you tonight Luke."  
"Bye Becks. See you tonight babe."  
Becky rolled her eyes.  
"By the way, you need to help me get ready tonight."  
"Why?"  
"Cause Luke is your brother. So you know what he likes?"  
"His favourite colour is blue/ yellow. Don't wear something to fancy, but not too casual either."  
"You're amazing. But you're still coming over tonight."  
"Ya I know."  
That night we went through 5 outfits before I got the perfect one. Becky's comments were pretty funny.  
Outfit Number 1- "Luke might like it, but I don't."  
Outfit Number 2-"You're going on a date, not to bed."  
Outfit Number 3- "That is not a dress that is a shirt."  
Outfit Number 4- "Just No."  
Outfit Number 5-"If you want to look like banana sure."  
She finally approved outfit number 6. I put mascara, and really light pink lip gloss on. At 6:50 Luke rang the doorbell. This was our first proper date, so Becky wouldn't let him see me. She answered the door.  
"Hey brother dear. Are you ready to see your beautiful girlfriend?"  
"Yes, where is she?"  
"Let me present the amazing, gorgeous, beautiful, magnificent, ex-"  
"Becks get to the point."  
"Gosh, present Jasmine Dallas."  
I stepped out and Luke's jaw dropped.  
"Is that a good thing?"  
"I think so."  
"Well come one lets' go."  
I grabbed his hand and dragged him out. I wanted to leave before Mike came home. Too late. Mike was in the lift.  
"Where are you too going?"  
"On a date. Bye."  
I close the lift door on him before he could say anything else.  
"You are such a sweet sister."  
"I know."  
"So you ready for tonight?"  
"As ready as I will ever be."  
"Great, now wear this blind fold."  
"No way."  
"Come on Jazz."  
"Fine."  
I put on the blind fold. About 20 minutes later, I was helped out of the car. We walked a few steps and then I was stopped. I felt the blind fold come off. I gasped. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. We were deep into the park, there was music quietly playing in the background, there were light pink and yellow fairy lights. And in the middle was a table and bench.  
"This is so amazing. I love it so much."  
"Then why are you crying."  
I hadn't realized that tears were coming down my cheeks.  
"Because no guy, correction no one has ever done something so beautiful for me."  
"Well Becky and Katie helped me."  
"This is probably going to be the best night of my life."  
"I surely hope so."  
I kissed him, he kissed back immediately. I pulled away.  
"Why don't we get this date started?"  
I nodded. After the date, Luke took something out of his pocket. He opened it and I saw a simple necklace, with a heart shaped locket on it.  
"It's not much but I though you would like it."  
"I love it. I will never take it off."  
He put it around my neck. I opened the locket and there were two pictures in it. 1 of me, Luke and Becky. The other was of just me and Luke. It was the picture we took when we went to the mall. We went into one of the photo booths. This specific picture was of Luke kissing my cheek.  
"Becky said I had to put the picture with her in it as well."  
"I love it."  
He took me home, and we kissed before we were interrupted by Mike calling me in. I rolled my eyes, kissed Luke once more and went in.  
"So how was it?"  
"Best Night Of My Life."  
"Good to know."  
"Good night Mike. By the way you and Katie are invited to Eli's birthday on Sunday. It is at 7. We are going bowling."  
"Cool, who else is coming?"  
In case I forgot, Eli, Mike, and Luke kind of became friends after Becky started dating Eli and Luke and I started dating. They were forced to.  
"You, Katie, Me, Becky, Luke, Dave, Adam, and Drew."  
"Drew and Katie."  
"Chill Mike nothing is going to happen. Drew is in love with Bianca, they are even getting married. Katie is definitely in love with you so you have nothing to worry about."  
"Good night Jazz."  
I went into my room, and fell asleep very happy.

Becky's P.O.V  
At exactly 4:00 on Sunday I was outside Eli's house waiting for him. I rang the doorbell. CeCe answered the door.  
"Hey Becks, he is in his room. He doesn't know anything about tonight. He is convinced that all his friends have forgotten his birthday."  
"Perfect, he will be very surprised."  
"Go on up. I think he will be very happy to see you."  
I walked past the living room, quickly said hi to Bullfrog and went upstairs. I knocked on his door softly, I knew he could hear me. He said for me to come in. He was reading on his bed.  
"Happy Birthday Elijah."  
"You remembered."  
"Duh, what type of girlfriend would I be if I didn't remember my own boyfriend's birthday?"  
"A typical kind."  
"Well I'm not your average person."  
"Oh I know."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Are you ready for your present?"  
"Becks you didn't have get me one."  
"I wanted to. Anyway you'll love it."  
I held up the tickets in my hand.  
"No way, V.I.P tickets to the Chuck Palahniuk reading of his latest book."  
"No they are just fake. Yes V.I.P tickets."  
"You are the best girlfriend ever."  
"I try."  
"Well let's go then."  
He took my hand and we left. When we got there, we went in and took our seats. Before the show started I heard him sigh.  
"What's wrong?"  
"This just reminds me of my first date with Clare. It was the great."  
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
"Becks, I love this. You could not have made my day more perfect."  
"Well I'm glad."  
"I'm just surprised you're sitting through this."  
"Anything for the man I love."  
"Aww you're making me blush."  
"Oh hush Goldsworthy."  
"I love you too Baker."  
The show wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The V.I.P tickets I had meant we could meet Chuck Palahniuk. Eli was like a little fan girl. It was pretty humorous. It was 6:45 when it ended, so I blindfolded Eli.  
"Becks, I trust you and all but should I be worried?"  
"No Eli. I promise where we are going is totally legal."  
"I actually meant with driving Morty. He is my baby."  
"Gosh Goldsworthy have some faith. I am the calmest and best driver you will ever meet."  
"I'm not sure I believe that."  
"Chill Eli, I have driven Morty before."  
"That was when I could see."  
"Don't worry we're there."  
"Thank God."  
"You better."  
I got out and helped Eli. Then I guided him into the bowling alley, and then to where everyone was. I took his blindfold off and they all yelled surprise.  
"Woah, Becks you did all off this."  
"Well I organised. But they all have been here since 5 decorating the place."  
"You guys are great."  
"We know."  
Adam and Jazz came up to him and hugged him, well Jazz hugged him. He thanked everyone else there. Then the bowling started. It was fun. When my turn came up I was prepared to whip Eli's but. I bowled and got a strike. I turned and saw everyone except Jazz and Luke staring at me in awe.  
"What?"  
"Woah Becks, how did you do that?"  
"Gosh Adam. I am not totally anti-social. I got bowling all the time. I did have a pretty good teacher as well."  
"Who?"  
"I can tell you that."  
We all looked at Mike.  
"It's Jazz. She is like a pro-bowler."  
"Your welcome."  
"And here I thought I was going to win."  
'Sorry babe, you might be the birthday boy. But when it comes to winning you know I don't let others win."  
We continued playing. The winner ended being Eli. I came second and Jazz came third.  
"I'll take my present later."  
Eli winked at me, which earned a growl from Luke.  
"Calm down guys."  
After the party. Eli dropped me home. Luke and Jazz were going somewhere else. When we got my house, Eli walked me to my front door.  
"Becks you made this the best birthday in my whole life. I love you so much."  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it Eli. I love you too."  
"Can you believe that next, next Friday is the opening night of the play?"  
"No. We only have 2 weeks."  
"It is going to be perfect. Just as perfect as the opening night of my play."  
"Yup, I can't believe I was going to play Jules."  
"You have no idea how shocked Adam was. And me."  
"Adam's shock was obvious, but you looked so calm, like you expected me to do it."  
"Well a guy can dream can't he."  
"Shut up. I better go in. See you tomorrow."  
"Of course."  
I quickly pecked his lips and went in. I was happy that I made Eli's birthday special. I fell asleep very happy.

Ok so there is only a few more chapters' life. There might be a sequel. One thing about my fanfiction you guys should understand. They are never more than 10 chapters.


	6. Confessions, Tests, Opening Night

**LAST CHAPTER. FINALE. ENDING. ULTIMATE CHPATER. CAPECHE. **

**Jazz's P.O.V  
**I was mildly freaking out. Tomorrow was the opening night of the play. We only had 2 more rehearsals. Everything had to be perfect. This play meant everything to Becky and I. I was not going to let anybody/ anything mess it up for me. I was sitting at my usual lunch table with Becky, Adam, Eli, and Dave. I kept on tapping my fingers on the table.  
"Jasmine Dallas. Stop tapping your fingers right now and eat something. You are going to make yourself feel worse."  
I glared at Dave. To be honest the play wasn't the reason I was tapping my fingers. I was feeling sick, I felt like stuffing my face, but I also felt like not eating as well. I looked at my plate of food. I grabbed the apple and ate it. It wasn't just today, it was this whole week. Ever since Monday, I haven't even gotten my period... OH CRAP! I immediately jumped up.  
"What's wrong Jazz?"  
"Becks come with me now."  
She could argue, because I dragged her away. We went to find Katie. I saw her talking to Marisol. I grabbed Katie away from Marisol and we went to the roof top garden that Jake and Katie had built. No one was up there thankfully.  
"What is wrong Jazz?"  
"I think I'm pregnant."  
"WHAT?"  
"I don't know. The night of Eli's birthday, Luke and I you know. I was supposed to get my period on Tuesday but I haven't. I also haven't taken my pills for Monday and Tuesday. I also feel really sick and I have been throwing up all the time."  
"Ok, let's go to a clinic, and then we can go home and take 3 different tests."  
I looked at Becky. How could she be so calm about this? Shouldn't she be freaking out. I mean it's her brother. Katie, Becky and I left school. Becky told Eli to tell all the teachers that we went home sick. We went to the clinic first.  
"Ok sweetie. You will get your results in about an hour. We can call you if you want."  
"Yes please."  
We then went to the pharmacy and picked up 3 different tests. The cashier looked at us.  
"A bit young aren't you."  
"It's for my older sister. She is 25."  
"Well then, tell her I hope it is positive."  
I gave her a small smile and we left. When we got home I took all 3 tests. We waited for 3 minutes. The buzzer went off.  
"We will all check one. Do not show the other person."  
We all took one. My heart dropped. The one I checked said positive. I looked at them.  
"Positive."  
Katie and I looked at Becky.  
"It's positive."  
I dropped to the floor. They immediately rushed to my side.  
"I am so stupid."  
"No you're not."  
"Becky, why aren't you freaking out? This is your brother. This is the opposite of what the bible says. You should hate me. You should never want to talk to me again. You should tell me to stay away from your brother."  
"Are you crazy Jasmine? I love you, you are already like a sister to me. I do not care if you're pregnant. I will be there for you, even if my brother isn't."  
"Which reminds me what are you going to tell Mike?"  
"Can't you tell him Katie."  
"I might be his girlfriend, but only you can tell him this."  
"Well we will know for sure when the clinic calls in 20 minutes."  
The 3 of us just sat there in silence. My phone rang, but I couldn't pick up. Katie picked up for me. She hung up and looked at me.  
"You're pregnant Jazz."  
Tear streamed down my face. I didn't know what to do.  
"Mike is going to kick me out. Luke is going to hate me. I am going to lose everything."  
"No you're not. You have us. We will be there for you through everything. You can get through this, Mike will except you."  
"Mike loves you. He would never throw you out of this house."  
"Who's going to throw you from this house?"  
We turned and saw Mike, and Owen standing there. Mike saw the tears on my face and immediately became alarmed.  
"What's wrong Jazz? What happened?"  
I couldn't say anything. Katie saw that I couldn't do it.  
"Mike, it's a girl thing. It's her time of the month. She tends to get moody. Jenna said something to her today, so it affected her. Don't worry about it. Jazz has been through worse."  
I shot Katie a grateful look.  
"Okay, then. Do you guys want to stay for dinner? Luke and Cam are coming over. We are having pizza."  
Katie and Becky nodded. Luke was coming! Oh No! What was I supposed to do? When Luke got here. He made his way over to me.  
"Hey Jazz, why'd you go home early today?"  
I avoided his worried look.  
"Oh just not feeling well. It's just that time."  
"Ok."  
I could tell that he didn't believe me. I wouldn't have believed me either. We all sat in my living room. We were watching House of Wax. It was a horror movie. There was one part that really scared me, and I put my head into Luke's chest. Becky got so scared she turned it off.  
"Okay no more creepy movie or I will scream so loud you guys will become deaf."  
"It's getting late anyway. We should be going. Come one Becks."  
They all left, Luke leaned in for a kiss but I just gave him the cheek. I felt bad, but I didn't know what to do. He shot me a confused look, but didn't press me about it. Becky hugged me tight before leaving. Katie was the last one to leave. She whispered in my ear while hugging me.  
"Don't worry, everything will be okay."  
I just hugged her tighter. I didn't fall asleep till late. This was going to make my life so much harder. I put my hand on my stomach. I thought to myself.  
"Hey baby, if you can hear me. I hope you know what to do, because I have no clue."  
How was I supposed to handle a baby? I am only 17, turning 18 in a couple of months. This was going to be a long year.

Becky's P.O.V  
I couldn't look Luke directly in the eye after what happened yesterday. Jazz expected me to ditch her. I was not going to do that, who cares if she was pregnant with my brother's baby. This was a sign, a sign that she can get through anything. When I got to school the first thing I did was find Jazz.  
"Have you told Mike?"  
"No, I am going to tell him after the play."  
"What about my brother?"  
"Hopefully never."  
"Jazz..."  
"I have a few weeks till I start to show."  
"It's okay. You'll make it through. My brother loves you, he'll understand."  
"He hasn't even told me that he loves me. I've said it. He hasn't. I said I Love You. He said Me Too. What does that mean? Does it mean he loves me or he loves him too?"  
"Jazz, you need to calm down. Stress is not good for the baby."  
"I'm keeping it."  
"I know, I wasn't going to suggest anything else."  
"I know, I was just telling you."  
"When can you find out what gender it is?"  
"During my 5th month."  
"You're almost finished with your first month."  
"I know, that means soon my clothes are going to feel tight and my symptoms will be obvious."  
"I also hate to say this, but you might have to talk to Jenna. She knows how it feels to be pregnant."  
I saw her role her eyes. Jenna is probably the last person she wants to think about, let alone see or talk to.  
"The worst part is, what if I am a terrible mom because I have Anxiety. What if I treat my child bad because of that?"  
"You won't. I bet you'll be an amazing mother. The best one I have ever seen. You'll be fine."  
I hooked my arm through hers and we walked towards the theatre. The stage looked amazing. Half of it was the Cinderella house hold and the other half the palace. Imogen helped design because she did an amazing job on Romeo and Jules. The costumes were beautiful as well. My Cinderella gown was beautiful. Jazz designed it and Imogen made it. It was as puffy and blue as the real Cinderella dress. We even had proper clear plastic slipper that looked like a glass slipper.  
"Tonight is going to be perfect."  
"And I am going to ruin it."  
"Jazz, shut up. You are not going to ruin anything. Straight after school we will go to your apartment then come back straight away. You are going to look amazing, and we are going to have the best night of our life."  
I looked at her. She looked like she was going to break. We had to get her mind of the pregnancy. I was going to make her focus on the play. All her mind should be on this play and only this play. The bell rang and every walked in. All of the cast, crew, and everyone else who was helping. Jazz got on stage.  
"Ok guys this is it. This is the final rehearsal. We are going to make this perfect. This is going to be the best play ever. No offense Eli. This needs to blow every one away. We are going to make history with this. The perfect way to end this term. Tonight will be the best performance, because if we can do this we can do anything. We can and we will do this."  
She finished and we all cheered and clapped. We worked so hard for the new few hours. We went through the whole play. It went well. We had a few bumps, but we made it through. Tonight was going to be good. I could feel it. Jazz was able to avoid Luke the whole day, except for Lunch. He came in, while we were having our lunch break. Jazz tried to hide, but he was too fast for her.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
She was getting annoyed.  
"Tell me."  
"I said nothing."  
"I can tell when you're lying."  
"Can _you_ just _leave me alone_?"  
She ran away from him. I could see the hurt in both of their eyes. It killed Jazz to do that, it killed Luke to see Jazz like this. I just wished she would tell him. He cared about her, more than any other girl.  
"Luke, she is going through a rough time. Just give her space, she will tell you when is ready. But please come tonight if not for Jazz for me. It will be nice to know that you're in the crowd. Especially for Jazz right now."  
He nodded then walked away. I hated lying to my brother, but it wasn't my place to tell him. Katie came in about 5 minutes later.  
"Where's she?"  
"Crying her eyes out. She just shouted at Luke."  
"She needs to tell Mike soon. He keeps on asking me what is going."  
"I feel so bad for her."  
"Me too."  
"Will you help me get her ready before the play?"  
"Sure."  
About 30 minutes before the play, Katie, Jazz and I went to Jazz's apartment to get her ready.  
(Jazz- cgi/set?id=57166576 )  
I curled her hair and put a pink flower in it. She wore her signature light pink lip gloss.  
"Jazz you look amazing!"  
"Thanks guys. You are the bestest friends any one could ask for.  
"We know."  
"Shut up, we better go. Otherwise Eli and Adam will kill us."  
We reached the school and Jazz and I rushed backstage. Thankfully Eli, and the rest were already in costume. The voice announcement that made announcements about phones and cameras played. This Jazz to get ready to narrate. Before she went out she saw some flowers on her director's chair. There were 3 red roses, pink roses, and 3 white roses. She knew who they were from. I saw a tear escape from her eye. She quickly wiped it away and went onto the stage.  
"Once Upon A Time, in a far away land, lived a handsome widower and his beautiful young daughter. Though the Widower was a devoted and loving father, he still thought that his daughter needed the care of a mother. So he re-married a woman of a good family who herself had two young daughter the same age as Cinderella. Their names were Anastasia and Drizella. Upon the untimely death Cinderella was left with her Step-Mother and Step-Sisters. This is the time when her step mother's true cruel, cold, bitter, jealous colours showed. Thus as time went by the beautiful chateau Cinderella once called home, fell into disrepair, as the family fortunes were squandered by her selfish step-mother and step sisters, while Cinderella was humiliated, abused, and shunned. Yet not one dawn went by when Cinderella would hope that one day, all of her wishes would come true."  
Jazz walked off stage, the light dimmed and I went on stage. I sat in the corner, in my rags, as started to sing. The usual song, "A Dream Is A Wish."

The play went off without a hitch. We were doing the final number, which was "A Dream Was A Wish" again. When we went off stage, we all congratulated each other. I kissed Eli. I was so happy that it went so well. Jazz was happy, and smiling. It was time for the final role call. The started to say names.  
"Step Mother Bianca DeSousa, Step-Siblings Tristan Milligan and Tori Santamaria, Fairy Godmother Imogen Moreno, Prince Charming Eli Goldsworthy, and last but not least Cinderella Becky Baker."  
We all went on stage. We took a huge bow together.  
"Let's not forget the amazing director who has basically worked night and day to make this perfect."  
We all clapped as Jazz walked onto the stage. She did a quick bow. We all held hands and did another bow again. We went off stage. Katie, Dave, Mike, Luke, Owen, Zig, Maya, Adam, Drew, and Fiona came to congratulate us.  
"Jazz you did an amazing job. I'm so proud of you little sis."  
Mike hugged her, and Jazz hugged back tight. Jazz then hugged, Adam, Dave, Katie and then last went to face Luke.  
"You were great!"  
But before she could say anything she ran out. Katie and I knew what happened and immediately ran after her.  
No One's P.O.V  
As Becky and Katie ran after Jazz, so did Luke and Mike. All 4 of them went into the girl's bathroom to hear Jazz throwing up.  
"Jazz, sweetie are you okay?"  
"Yes I am fine."  
She came out and saw Luke and Mike.  
"Jazz ,come clean."  
She looked at Becky and Katie. They exited the bathroom and went back to the auditorium.  
"Mike, Luke I'm... I'm pregnant."  
Just at this moment in time, when Katie and Becky entered the theatre. Becky saw Eli lock lips with someone who wasn't her.  
Jazz confesses, Becky gets heart-broken, Luke has to make a life changing decision, Mike decides whether to support his sister or not, Eli needs to prove to Becky that he loves her... ALL IN THE SEQUEL "_Everything Is Not What It Seems."_

**That's it guys. I know it was short. But I promise you that the sequel will either have longer chapters or be longer.  
THE END!**


End file.
